The Power of Love
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: When something goes horribly wrong, Jack is there to tend Sam’s wounds.


TITLE : The Power of Love

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS : Lara_

RATING : PG-13

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I only own my brain who created this story. I don't get money from it and blah, blah, blah… Just having fun with them :)

SUMMARY : When something goes horribly wrong, Jack is there to tend Sam's wounds.

DATE : 30.01.2000

Saturday 20.00 hours

When Hell freezes over, Jack had said when Daniel suggested he should cook the team's late evening dinner. A dinner that mostly took place on Saturday's at Jack's place but with very nice and easy take-out food. Fast-food, order food, food for dummies…whatever rubs your Buddha.

Now he found himself preparing dinner for "the guys" or…he tried.

Sniffing and cursing, he ran to the kitchen, quickly opened the oven and almost burned his hands while doing so. "Doh!"

He jumped when the doorbell rang but choose to ignore it, deciding that his hard work was more important.

The doorbell kept ringing demandingly and he heard someone shout his name.

"Yeah, yeah I heard ya the first time! Door's open." Or use the damn key, he thought. Daniel had a key in case of emergencies.

Daniel opened the door followed by Teal'c and Sam. She walked over to the kitchen, curious as to what Colonel O'Neill had been doing but stopped dead in her tracks.

She burst out into uncontrolled laughter, seeing him standing in the middle of his kitchen. His whole face black, his body covered in flower, dots of whipped cream and numerous pieces of vegetables and fruits.

Jack shot her an eat-shit-and-die-look.

Sam quickly recovered but couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Maybe I should help you."

"Yes, maybe you should."

She walked over to him, eyeing him up and down. "Say the magic word?"

A hand covered in flower, smeared against her cheek leaving a white mess behind. Jack looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Just kidding, Sir." She cleared her throat when the others entered the kitchen; eyes open wide, mouths almost hitting the floor.

The team having pity on their friend, helped him clean his kitchen and they all decided take out Chinese would be better…and safer for that matter.

After dinner they were all sitting in front of the living room fire. Sam and Daniel were playing some kind of card game as Teal'c observed and asked questions about it.

Jack sat comfortably on his one-person couch. He loved watching his team. Uniquely in their differences and different in their uniqueness. Was that even a word? He didn't care as he looked from Teal'c to Daniel and finally at Carter. Unique didn't even come close to describe her. She was an amazing woman. Yes there were definitely feelings. It was all so damn confusing. Oh and let's not forget forbidden.

He found himself staring at her. That itself was nothing new to him. He had done it often during the last months or weeks. He couldn't remember. Daniel did, he noticed. Even gone so far to tease him about it. Never to mock him though. Jack had a gut feeling that Daniel knew just how deep those feelings went between him and Carter.

"Jack!"

He got shaken out of his daydreaming and glared at Daniel. "What?"

Daniel ignored his bluntness. "Well what do you think of Sam's necklace?"

Jack's eyes followed Daniel's gaze and smiled. "It's nothin' I'd wear but it's nice." It really was. Silver with something very shiny blue that matched her eyes. Nice. Nothing he'd wear….

He saw how Carter blushed at his statement. Blushing that easily tonight are we, Major? Jack moved off his couch and settled himself next to her. He carefully took the necklace in his hand, softly brushing her hot skin. "Looks authentic."

And that ladies and gentleman was the most intelligent thing he'd said that day. He had is moments. Well he's not as stupid as most people thought. Carter was the only one who knew of his facade. She knew him too well.

Daniel nodded. "I found it on our last visited planet. It says that it holds power beyond believe. The strongest power in the universe."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "What is this power you are speaking of Daniel Jackson?"

Sam looked from Daniel to the Colonel. Straight in those chocolate brown eyes. "Love." Her eyes darted back to Daniel's and she noticed an unreadable look passing between the Colonel and Daniel.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jack snapped his head up at the sound and sprinted to his dinner table trying to catch his mobile phone before it stopped. Like it mostly annoyingly does.

Sam watched him with a frown and listened in on his conversation.

"Right now? I understand, Sir. Will do."

He turned to his team and smiled. "Let's go campers. We have lift off!"

They all rose to their feet.

"Wasn't SG-4 on standby?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged while putting out his fire. "Something they ate."

**At the Planet**

Jack had had it with all the exploring into utter nothingness. "Daniel are you done collecting your rocks?"

Somewhere behind him he heard someone give a deep sigh. "Jack, they're artifacts."

"Daniel! They smell, feel and look like roc-"

"Colonel O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled, rushing to their side. "We should move quickly towards the Stargate!"

A group of armed men came running towards them.

"Fall back!" Jack ordered as they all ducked behind stones, trees and anything that might shield them from not so friendly fire as they ran to the Stargate. The men were lousy shots but he'd rather not take his chances.

They moved as precise and quickly as they could and when he could see the Stargate dooming in front of them, he heard a blast and a pained screams. He hit the ground hard and the last thing he saw was Sam falling down beside him and he saw blood. Dear Lord. This can't be happening as he felt himself being dragged into the darkness.

~*~

Jack groaned. Oy. What a headache.

"Jack! You're awake." Daniel's worried face came into view. He seemed fine.

"Daniel? What happened?" He propped himself on his elbow and he pushed his friend out of the way and saw Teal'c looming over him. There was something wrong here. His eyes darted around the room feeling a slight panic rushing over him. "Where's Carter?"

Daniel bit his lower lip. "They took her a few hours ago. You were unconscious the whole time. There's nothing you could have done, Jack."

Damn him. Damn all of them. He swore he'd kill someone if something happened to Sam. He swore to God, he would.

Without warning guards entered the jailed room and threw a badly beaten Sam in and closed the door walking away again.

Jack immediately was at her side, checking for a pulse, firmly tapping her cheeks. "Carter?"

She opened her eyes and he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sir?"

Daniel and Teal'c had a grim smile on their faces. Relieved that Sam was okay but shocked by her state. Jack hovered over Sam, touching her, checking her for bruises and broken bones. Daniel kept watching the dreadful scene in front of him.

"God, Carter. What happened?"

Sam coughed. "They challenged me for a fight."

Jack shook his head, his eyes scanning her body. "And?" He asked looking back at her face.

"I won."

He smiled. "That's my girl."

"But they will challenge me again tomorrow. If I can beat him he gave me his word that we could all leave." She coughed again but held on to everything she had; Jack.

He gave her a piece of his bread, which she hungrily took. Good she was eating. But he was preparing himself. Mentally. She was too beaten up to fight. "Carter, you're bruised, cut up and dead exhausted. I know you're fighting and willing to get us out of here but we'll stand a hell of lot better chance if you let me help you."

His voice was very tender but that distinct commander tone still remained.

Sam nodded as they finished their small meal in silence. The adrenaline she'd been running on for the past three hours had exhausted her more than she was willing to admit. Her body was using its final energy just by swallowing the food.

Daniel joined them handing Jack an odd-looking bottle and one of their medicated lotions. "Jack, at the back of this room there's a tub and some towels. Seems someone left it there. It's private. Those wounds need patching up." He gave Jack a reassuring smile but his eyes told the elder man what he couldn't say out loud.

Jack nodded and smiled at Carter, softly tapping her shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up." He stood and reached down to help Carter to her feet and over to the small private room in the back. There was no door but it was shielded off from the view of the room giving them the privacy they needed.

She looked so fragile. Broken. He gave her time to seat herself on the rim of the bath as he filled the tub with surprisingly warm clear water.

"Ah." Sam moaned as she held her ribs and sucked in air. "God it hurts."

Jack bit his lower lip, anger taking control of him. Those bastards. He grabbed all the towels he could find and placed them on the floor, making a soft bed for her to lie down on. She kneeled down to his self-made mattress with her back against the tub, the back of her head resting on the rim.

Jack kneeled in front of her. "Face first." He said matter of factly. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. They held each other's gaze as Jack took a piece of cloth and began washing her face with the water of the tub. "If I hurt you, just kick me."

Sam didn't have any energy left to laugh but she smiled. His tone was gentle, intimate. A friend patching up the other. She knew by looking into his eyes that in this moment he would use neither her name nor her title.

Jack leaned forward, supporting the back of her head with is left hand while he softly washed the dried blood away.

It hurts but Sam forced her eyes to remain open. To stay alert. She was conscious of Jack's warm fingers pressing into the roots of her hair until he withdraw them.

"Much better." But he flinched at the amount of redness on the cloth. He noted Sam did too but she was strong. "What next?" he heard her ask.

"Upper body." Jack moved his hands to undo her jacket and eased it carefully of her shoulders. Next was her black shirt, he grabbed the hem waiting for her to make a comment of protest but she was silent. He forced himself to look into her eyes and when she raised her arms to pull the shirt off he kept that gaze. "Sam?" He saw she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

There is that first name. Maybe she was wrong.

Blue eyes met his again. "Still here. Go on."

He cleaned the scraps and wounds finishing her upper body until there was one deep slash left unattended on her left breast. Placing a hand on the top of her breast, he waited for a response. Long enough to telegraph his intentions. Sam didn't speak. Her only perceptible movement was the clenching of her jaw. Jack took the silence for permission, this once.

The cut was bad and it would heal better without a bra brushing against it. Now came the difficult part. She needed to get in the tub. He tested the water and returned to his friend.

"Sam, I need you to trust me on this ok?"

She nodded. "I know. I'm too weak." He gave her a moment when she closed her eyes and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Too weak to stay upright. Too tired to fight.

When she opened her eyes and reached out a hand and touched his knee, he slipped an arm under her shoulders and eased her up to a sitting position again.

He undid her boots, slipped of her socks, took both of her hands and drew her to her feet letting her lean against him for support.

Slowly she grabbed the rim of the tub with one hand, dizziness overtaking her. She felt Jack release her and she fought the nausea consuming her. She could care less if she was standing in front of him naked, she just wanted to go to sleep.

Turning towards him again, he automatically reached for her upper arms and steadied her. He kept his eyes on her face as she reached down to undo her trousers. Sam felt an utter trust in this man. A lot more emotions came to the surface than she was willing to admit. But she was so damn tired. Broken.

With just a second of hesitation she slipped of her underwear, turning towards the tub and in the reflection of the water she saw Jack's eyes still on the back of her head. This was utter trust. She felt a hand on her wrist and she slipped her hand into his as he helped her get into the tub without slipping. He knew she needed to do this much herself, as long as she had the strength.

He gave her five minutes and when he returned with some kind of soft long gown, he found her asleep in the tub. He struggled to keep his eyes from her body and he owed her as much as he owed to give her this trust. Softly caressing her cheek he hoped she'd waken by his touch but she didn't. He softly took her shoulders and shook her and all he got was a pained moan.

All the energy had drained out of Sam. In one swift movement he lifted her out of the water and onto the soft towels. Quickly folding them over her shivering body and drying her with slow gentle movements.

Hey eyelids never flickered but the periodic fluctuations in her breathing told him that she was not completely asleep. He allowed himself a slight, rueful smile. He suspected she was enjoying his touch at some level, allowing herself to because she didn't have to acknowledge it. He would give her whatever comfort she would accept from him, on whatever terms. That, too, was part of his love.

He froze when he found himself thinking just that but continued drying her. Yes love and that was the god honest truth. There. Still keeping her covered he grabbed for the gown.

"Your nightgown, milady."

He smiled when she opened her eyes and frowned as he slipped it over her head. It was loose enough that she didn't have to raise her arms to get them in the sleeves.

"Thank you. I know what you did for me. Thanks for patching me up and for insisting."

Her hand cupped his face and she searched his eyes.

"Anytime, Sam. I just don't wanna do this again." Jack's voice was rough, but he willed the fear not to move down his arm to the hand that joined hers on his cheek. He forced himself to release her and put her back on the ground.

There was no truth that could calm his fears. She was in a bad shape and although bruised and broken he knew she'd fight tomorrow and win again. He had so much faith in her.

When he had left Sam in the tub he'd grabbed blankets and pillows Daniel had found in there too and was now placing them neatly around Sam. As he tenderly covered Sam with the blanket, Sam's hand found his.

He stopped, surprised. Her fingers closed around his. She hesitated, she couldn't change tomorrow, but perhaps she could give back some small measure of the comfort Jack had given her tonight. She wanted to speak, but she knew that whatever she said would either reveal more than she dared, or would retreat into bad parody. So she turned silently onto her side, pulling Jack with her.

"Sam?"

He asked, not entirely believing. She didn't answer as her body curled into a semi-fetal position. She brought his hand to her cheek and barely, barely brushed her lips across his knuckles.

The touch electrified him. Enchanted. He lowered his body next to hers.

She moved against him, molding her back to his chest. There was no doubt, no rank. Only love. He enveloped her with his arms, amazed by her gesture, then shifted slightly. Somehow, with her free hand, she managed to pull the blanket over them both.

"Goodnight, Sam." He whispered and held her body even tighter, careful not to hurt her.

One hour later, Daniel carefully peaked inside the small backroom to check upon his friends before calling it a night himself.

A grin spread on his face as he saw the sleeping couple, cradling each other. He left knowing Jack would have been the only one able to heal Sam.

What he hadn't seen was the delighted smile on the face of Sam.

End.


End file.
